


Shadow and Light: Short Stories

by OriharaInfobroker



Series: Shadow and Light [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Feudal Japan AU, Kitsune, M/M, Multi, Samurai, Yôkai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriharaInfobroker/pseuds/OriharaInfobroker
Summary: A side collection to Shadow and Light. Short stories that are part of this AU.





	1. Echigo's Famous Red Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiki and Akabayashi meet for the first time.

Shiki had been studying with his mother when the messenger arrived with a letter from Uesugi. Hanako opened it and read through it, considering the contents thoughtfully before handing it to her son. Shiki took the letter, frowning as he read, then looked at his mother.

“Kenshin successfully forced his brother to step down.” Shiki spoke thoughtfully.

“Yes, an unfortunate but necessary move for the clan. He’s also sending a mentor for you, as I requested. He should be here within the week. Akabayashi Mizuki… I don’t remember that name but Kenshin has assured me that his skills are second to none. He seems to have garnered a reputation among the Nagao and he’s quite young too.”

“I’m not sure what he could have to teach if Father’s veteran samurai can no longer defeat me.” Shiki observed quietly, putting the letter down.

“Sometimes it isn’t just about raw skill, Haruya.” She pointed out with a smile. In someone else, the statement might have sounded arrogant but she had seen how hard her son had worked to hone his skills over the years. It was sad that Haruya would never receive the acknowledgement he wanted for that hard work. “He may bring a different perspective or different techniques. He’s also quite proficient with the spear, something you haven’t focused on as much.”

“True, my experience with the spear has been mostly in its use as a hunting weapon.” Shiki acknowledged. “Akabayashi Mizuki…”

Once word got out that the castle would have a new resident, opinions were mixed but whether positive or negative, everyone seemed at least a bit curious about the samurai from Echigo. The day he arrived there were significantly more people loitering around the gates than usual. This also meant that the whole castle knew the moment the rider was spotted making his way up the path from the town.

“He has red hair.” Shiki heard someone murmur as he stood beside his mother, waiting to greet the samurai who would be his mentor. His father was, of course, absent.

“He looks so handsome. I‘d be happy to warm his bed at night.” Another murmur followed by a round of giggles from a group of young women.

“That’s the best Uesugi has to offer?” This from one of his father’s older samurai. “He’s still a kid.”

When Akabayashi finally rode through the gates, Shiki’s gaze immediately took in the young samurai. The red hair definitely stood out, tied back in a lazy looking topknot, too short to be considered proper. In fact, as his gaze travelled, nothing about the newcomer seemed to fit the proper image of a samurai. His kimono hung loose off broad shoulders, leaving a V of flesh marked with scars. At his hip hung his sword but more notable were the two spears strapped to the saddle. 

Akabayashi dismounted, grinning as Hanako and Shiki approached to welcome him. “Hanako-san, it’s an honour to finally meet the flower of Nagao.” The young samurai greeted his mother, bowing, and Shiki arched a brow at the greeting.

Hanako gave Akabayashi an amused smile. “Thank you for coming, Akabayashi-san. This is my son, Haruya, for whom I had requested your mentorship.”

Akabayashi slid his gaze to Shiki, taking in the solemn heir’s appearance, his grin widening a bit. Shiki matched the redhead’s amused expression with a cool gaze. “Ah, yes, the young prodigy. Nice to meet you, Haruya.” The casual way Akabayashi greeted him drew a frown to his features and he glanced at his mother with an arched brow but she merely gave him an encouraging smile.

“Thank you for coming, Akabayashi-san.” Shiki replied formally, giving the redhead a respectful bow.

“So are you really as good as they say, or is your skill a reflection of the laziness of Daichi’s men?” Akabayashi replied with a grin, obviously goading Shiki.

The young heir’s gaze grew cold at the redhead’s words. “Do you choose to believe every rumour you hear?” He replied, bristling at the implication.

“Maybe.” Akabayashi replied, still grinning down at the younger samurai.

“What do you mean, maybe? That was a yes or no question.” Shiki snapped in irritation. “If you choose to believe rumours without actually witnessing the truth, I’m hardly interested in having you as a mentor.”

Akabayashi burst into laughter at the way Shiki chose to take him to task. “What, not going to challenge me right here to prove yourself?” The redhead’s voice took on a teasing lilt which only drew an irritated scowl from Shiki.

“Why would I waste my time on such a pointless pursuit? I have no need to prove my skills to someone who judges me based on rumours when I will be required to employ them in real battle soon enough.” 

A pained looked passed over Hanako’s expression, quickly gone but not before Akabayashi saw it. He chuckled and gave Shiki’s shoulder a friendly squeeze. “Rumours always have at least a bit of truth to them. Like the rumour that you’re a very serious young man.”

Shiki stared at the hand on his shoulder then back at Akabayashi and sighed. “I will be lord of Sendai one day. I can hardly afford to waste time on frivolous things.” 

Akabayashi grinned and turned his gaze to Hanako. “Don’t worry, my lady, I’ll take good care of Haruya. I can see now why he needs a mentor like me, with such a depressing outlook on life.”

Hanako couldn’t help but to smile at the outgoing redhead but Shiki merely clicked his teeth in irritation and turned away from his mentor, brushing the hand off his shoulder. “Please keep your lessons to relevant things, Akabayashi.” He replied, walking toward the castle. “Let me show you to your rooms.”


	2. Rescue Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Youthful Shiki and Akabayashi undertake a rescue mission.

“This is a terrible plan.” The reserved young man gazed at his companion with resignation. “I honestly don’t know what I’m expected to learn from you when all you do is rush into things without any thought.”

“Listen, sometimes you just gotta go with the flow. No other way to find out what they’re really up to.” Akabayashi responded with a grin, wrapping an arm around Shiki’s shoulders. “All you gotta do is go in and play the rebellious youth. You’re here to waste your father’s money on a good time. They’ll be more than happy to take your money and once we’re inside, we can see what this gambling operation is really about.”

“Or they see right through this whole charade and we learn nothing.” Shiki countered. 

“Guess you’ll just have to make sure they believe you, then,” Akabayashi responded as he walked Shiki toward the tea house that the Asuki had been using as a gambling front. It hadn’t been the gambling on its own but the very large sums of money that had been transferring hands that had been concerning. Shiki’s father hadn’t thought anything of it, of course, but when Shiki had raised concerns to Akabayashi, the redhead’s solution was to ride straight there to investigate, dragging his reluctant student along.

“I should ask Mother to send you back to Echigo,” Shiki muttered sullenly as they approached, earning a chuckle from Akabayashi.

“You’d regret it if I wasn’t around.” The redhead replied, earning an eye roll from Shiki. “Ladies! My lord and I are here to have a good time!” 

The pretty young girls working in the teahouse turned to look at the pair, giving them charming smiles and giggles. An older woman stepped forward to greet them.

“Of course, my lords. What is your preference?”

“Pretty girls and sake!” Akabayashi announced with a grin. “My lord has also heard that there are games of chance to be played here and a desire to waste his father’s money.”

The matron gazed from Akabayashi to Shiki, giving the young lordling a scrutinizing look. “You’re a young one, aren’t you? First time visiting this kind of establishment I bet.” She gave Shiki a knowing smile then escorted them through the teahouse to the back rooms where girls were entertaining men twice their age as they sat around tables drinking and gambling. As they settled at a table, two pretty young girls descended upon them with sake bottles and a deck of hanafuda cards.

Card games were something Akabayashi was very familiar with, Shiki learned as he watched the redhead play. He was able to hold his own, of course, and even when he knew he was likely to lose a hand, he made sure to bet lavishly to give the impression that he didn’t care about the money he was losing. After some time he beckoned the matron over and, adopting a look of boredom, questioned her.

“I had heard there was more high stakes gambling going on here.” He let his words slur, resting his head on his arm. “If I wanted to play card games I could have done that anywhere.” 

“I see the rumours have travelled far.” She replied with a smirk. “I do hate to disappoint, my lord, but the rumours are exaggerated. What we offer is not gambling but an investment opportunity.”

“Investment?” Shiki asked, arching a brow. “In what?”

“Pets, my lord. Unique and special pets.” She replied. “Would my lord like to see?”

“You have my curiosity piqued, Madam,” Shiki replied as he rose to his feet, giving Akabayashi a kick. “Maybe you can find a new hunting dog.” 

Akabayashi snorted as he followed Shiki and the matron.

“Oh, not those kinds of pets, my lord.” The woman clarified as she led them up to the second floor of the tea house. The rooms here were exactly the sort one would expect from this type of establishment, the sounds that escaped only confirming it. Shiki side-eyed Akabayashi but the redhead just gave him a grin. The matron led them into a room, sliding the door shut behind them.

A girl sat in the middle of the room, no older than Shiki though it was hard to tell. She had been painted up much like the girls downstairs, though there were tear streaks on her cheeks and a redness around the eyes that couldn’t be hidden with makeup. The most notable feature though were the slender red horns that curved up from her forehead.

“Oni,” Shiki commented flatly. “You’re selling oni girls.”

"Only the most beautiful ones, of course. Lord Asuki goes to a great deal of effort to find these girls and bring them in.” The matron walked over to the girl, tilting her head up. “For all the rumours, they tend to be remarkably docile. The perfect playthings for a lord, don’t you think?”

“Oh yes, she looks like just the thing for my lord, wouldn’t you agree?” Akabayashi’s arm dropped over Shiki’s shoulder as he gave the woman a grin. “Is she the only one? I wouldn’t mind getting a taste of a pretty oni girl myself.”

“At the moment, my lord, she is the only one available. Of course, if you don’t mind sharing, perhaps a discount can be arranged.” The matron replied.

“Whatever price is fine,” Shiki replied, giving the matron a smile that was not friendly at all but she didn’t seem to notice, distracted by the open-ended offer from the young lord.

“Of course my lord. If you need anything, just call.” She withdrew from the room, leaving the two samurai with the girl. Shiki shoved Akabayashi’s arm off his shoulder, lips twisting into a sneer.

“Kidnapping girls and selling them to the highest bidder. Asuki has sunk pretty low.”

“I don’t think he had very far to sink,” Akabayashi replied with a shrug. “Your father won’t give a shit about this.”

“I know,” Shiki replied coldly. “So I will. Go create a distraction then meet me at the horses.”

“Distraction you say?” Akabayashi grinned. “Yes, sir.” He slipped out of the room and Shiki turned his attention to the girl who was looking at him with a mix of confusion and fear.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to do anything to you.” Shiki walked over to her and offered his hand. She shook her head then carefully raised the hem of her kimono to reveal that her legs had been hobbled together. He pulled out his tanto and quickly cut the ropes then pulled her to her feet. “Can you run?” She nodded. “Good.” He slid open the door and led her toward the stairs as shrieks filled the air. Shiki let out a sigh as the smell of smoke floated up the stairway. At the screams, other doors slid open, confused and half-dressed men looking out into the hall. Shiki led the girl back past the gawkers, looking into rooms as they passed, hoping to find one with an outside wall. Near the end of the hallway, he found one with a window, striding past the surprised couple to throw it open. He beckoned the oni over and lifted her up. She pulled herself onto the ledge, looking down with fear and shaking her head. Another exasperated sigh escaped his lips as he climbed up beside her and jumped. He landed in a tuck and roll, quickly regaining his feet and moving beneath the window to beckon her to follow. “Jump, girl, or you’ll burn with the building.” That was enough motivation for her to fling herself out of the window.

Shiki had never tried to catch someone before. Certainly not someone falling from a window. She wasn’t as light as she looked, either. She bowled him over and he landed on his back, the wind knocked out of him. He stared up at the smoke that was steadily rising from the building, contemplating how it had come to this. The girl sat up, staring down at him with concern as she patted his cheek as if to revive him. His gaze shifted to her and she quickly retreated, giving him room to stand. “Follow me.” He told her as he moved quickly toward the horses. 

Akabayashi was already there and mounted, of course, holding the reins of Shiki’s horse. “Hurry up. They’re too distracted to notice if we leave now but I heard them calling for a water brigade.”

Shiki mounted, pulling the girl up behind him. “I said create a distraction, not this!” He criticized the redhead. 

Akabayashi merely grinned and shrugged. “It  _ is _ a distraction, Shiki!” He laughed.

“At this rate, the entire town could burn. Did you knock over every lantern in the building?”

“Oh, no, I visited the kitchen.” The redhead replied as he spurred his horse to a gallop. “Besides, they won’t be selling anyone if the town burns, will they? Sounds like perfect retribution for the crime.”

Shiki couldn’t deny that he took satisfaction in watching the fire consume the teahouse, spreading swiftly to the buildings beside it as they rode away. “Do you even understand the concept of subtle?” He insisted with a scowl.

“Not really my style.” Akabayashi laughed as he leaned in and clapped Shiki on the back. “Besides, people miss the point when you’re subtle. Can’t miss this point, now can they?” 

Shiki just sighed in defeat. “We weren’t here to make a point.”

“We weren’t here to rescue oni-girls either.”

“I never should have listened to you.”

“Admit it, this was fun.”

“ _ Fun? _ Your idea of fun is clearly twisted.”


	3. The Teahouse Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Shiki is harassed by his irresponsible mentor...

“Since we’re here, we should check out the local entertainment.”

Shiki shifted his gaze to his redheaded mentor and arched a brow. “I can only hope you’re referring to a Noh play.” 

Akabayashi blinked at the younger samurai’s suggestion then snorted. “You actually think they’re going to have noh play here? This is Yonezawa not Kyoto. I was thinking more along the lines of a local izakaya or maybe a gambling house.”

“Of course you were.” Shiki replied with a sigh. “Izakaya. I want to eat a proper dinner.”

“I suppose that’s a good enough start.” Akabayashi agreed. “Some fresh grilled yakitori and vegetables sounds pretty good right now.”

They left their bags in the ryokan they were staying at and made their way to a nearby izakaya, recommended to them by the ryokan’s owner. The first thing Akabayashi ordered, of course, was sake while Shiki focused on the meal. After several days of travel, a proper meal was pure heaven compared to the meals of dried fish and onigiri they had been eating. With Akabayashi refilling his cup, it wasn’t long before both of them were drunk, not that the young lord showed much sign of it compared to his boisterous mentor. 

“Time to find some entertainment!” Akabayashi declared as he emptied the last of the sake bottle into Shiki’s cup. “I asked and the ryokan owner told me there’s a teahouse not too far from here that is putting on a women’s kabuki play this evening.”

Shiki stared at the cup with a frown. “Kabuki isn’t entertainment. It’s just a way for them to sell their girls.” He observed. 

“Oh come on, watching pretty girls sing and dance is perfect entertainment.” Akabayashi replied, pulling Shiki to his feet as the lord emptied his cup. If he swayed a bit, Akabayashi didn’t mention it though the grin on the redhead’s face grew a bit wider.

“Fine, fine.” Shiki relented with a sigh. “Better than wasting money on gambling I suppose. At least the girls might provide decent conversation.”

“Are you saying I’m not good conversation?” Akabayashi replied as they left the izakaya and made their way toward the tea house.

“You’re not. Your interests range from fighting to gambling to drinking to pretty girls.”

“All worthy interests.”

“But not at all interesting to  _ talk _ about.”

“Says the too-serious one. You’re… how old?” Akabayashi paused as if trying to calculate Shiki’s age.

“Sixteen.” The lord filled in with exasperation.

“And all you talk about is history and politics. That’s old men conversation. You’re in the prime of your youth. You should be enjoying yourself! Right ladies?” He gazed at the young women waiting to serve them as they entered the teahouse. “We are here to see the show!”

“Of course, my lords.” The girls responded, giggling at the two drunk samurai.

“It’s not old men conversation.” Shiki muttered sullenly, drawing a laugh from Akabayashi as the girls escorted them to one of the semi-private rooms. The screens on one side opened up to view the stage area while the other screens provided privacy from other guests. 

“What do you girls like to talk about?” Akabayashi asked as the girls took seats beside them, pouring the sake. “Not politics and history, I’m sure.”

“I’m rather fond of poetry, my lord.” One of the girls responded with a shy smile. “We recently obtained a book of renga poetry from Kyoto.”

“Poetry! How romantic.” Akabayashi replied with a grin. “Haruya also enjoys poetry.”

Shiki rolled his eyes, turning his gaze away from Akabayashi to the stage as the actors began their performance. Despite the reputation women’s kabuki had garnered for being nothing more than a showpiece for prostitutes, this teahouse’s girls were surprisingly good performers and the young lord found himself engaged by the story, a retelling of a love story between a samurai and a common girl. The samurai was played by a boyish looking girl who was quite charming in the role, while the girl was a more conventional beauty whose kimono kept ‘accidentally’ slipping as the story progressed, flashing glimpses of flesh to the audience. 

“She’s a pretty one.” Akabayashi commented as the play came to its inevitable conclusion where the samurai and the girl shared a romantic embrace and a surprisingly chaste kiss.

“The other one was a better actor.” Shiki observed, resting his head on his hand. 

Akabayashi arched a brow, grinning. “Is that your type, then?” He teased the young lord. “Seems the lord likes the skinny ones.”

Shiki scowled at Akabayashi as the girls laughed. “That’s not what I said.” He protested.

“If my lord would like to meet her, we can arrange it.” One of the girls said with a smile. “I’m sure she’d be pleased to attend you.”

“No, won’t be necessary.” Shiki replied sullenly as his words were taken out of context. She had been attractive enough, he supposed, but he hadn’t been thinking of her in that sense when he’d spoken.

Akabayashi just laughed. “I think my lord has had too much to drink.” He teased, helping Shiki to his feet. 

“Whose fault is that?” Shiki muttered, swaying a bit before giving the girls a polite bow. “Thank you for your company. Please tell your actors that we enjoyed their show.”

The girls glanced at each other in surprise at the lord’s actions then quickly returned the bow, smiling. “Of course, my lord. Please come visit again. We do a different play every week.”

Akabayshi just laughed and draped an arm over Shiki’s shoulders as they made their way out. “Manners first, even when you’re drunk.” He teased Shiki as they stepped out into the cool evening air. Shiki just rolled his eyes and began the walk back to the ryokan, concentrating on not swaying as he walked. “So is it skinny girls you like, Haruya, or pretty boys?” Akabayashi prodded with a grin.

Shiki gave him a sharp look. “I never said I liked her in that way.” 

“But you couldn’t keep your eyes off her during the performance.”

“She was a good actor.”

“And you never seem to pay attention to the girls when we go out drinking.”

“Because unlike you, I’m not interested in wasting my time with that sort of entertainment.”

“You don’t want to get laid?”

“That’s not…” Shiki clicked his teeth in irritation. “I’m just not interested in those kinds of girls.”

“Then what are you interested in? Pretty noble ladies?”

Shiki stopped walking and turned to look at Akabayashi, crossing his arms over his chest. “Why are you so determined to drag me to these places and set me up with these girls?”

“Cause I think you need to relax and learn to enjoy yourself.” Akabayashi replied, gazing at the young lord seriously. “You’re taking everything on your shoulders and sharing none of the burden. You don’t give yourself even the smallest bit of leeway to take a step away from your responsibilities once in a while and it shows.”

“I can’t afford to.” Shiki replied firmly. “I will be lord of-”

“-lord of Sendai one day yeah, yeah, I know.” Akabayashi interupted. “At this rate, you’re going to overwork yourself before you have the chance to inherit.” He grinned. “What an embarrassing way to die… Especially at such a young age.”

Shiki arched a brow. “And getting laid is going to help? I don’t think so. Just because you find flirting with women relaxing or fun or whatever, doesn’t mean I do.”

“How would you know?”

“What?”

“How would you know it won’t help? It’s not like you’ve ever seriously tried.”

Shiki couldn’t entirely refute Akayabashi’s words, ringing a bit too true in his drunken thoughts. “Maybe not, but I’m still not going to go paying those girls for that kind of thing.” He replied, eyeing Akabayashi with a calculating look. A hint of a smirk crept onto his lips as he continued. “Show me.”

“What?” Akabayashi replied in surprise.

“Show me how getting laid will help.” 

“My lord…” Akabayashi’s grin returned. “Are you… propositioning me?”

Shiki sighed at the redhead’s teasing and turned away. “Nevermind. Forget it.”

“Oh no, I couldn’t possibly do that.” Akabayashi replied, smirking. “It’s my job to mentor you, after all. How could I possibly turn down a request for help?”

“No, really, don’t put yourself out.” Shiki replied, resuming the walk back to the ryokan. “You’re probably a terrible choice anyway.”

“Oh I’m definitely going to make you take that back.” Akayabashi replied, catching up to him in a few stride, giving Shiki’s ass a solid swat that made the drunken lord stumble.

“Did you just slap my ass?” He exclaimed, giving Akabayashi a dirty look.

“Better get used to it, Haruya.” He replied, returning Shiki’s look with a predatory grin.


	4. Irezumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akabayashi convinces Shiki to get tattooed.

"Haruya, I have an idea." 

Those were not words he wanted to hear. He kept his eyes focused on the much-loved copy of Genji Monogatari, hoping that, if he ignored Akabayashi, the redhead would give up. It was a slim hope. 

"There's this old lady down in Shiogama who does irezumi. I heard one of the monks talking about her. She used to work in Kyoto."

"Why would a Kyoto woman move to Shiogama?" Shiki asked, arching a brow. 

"She has family there? I don't know. That's not the point. The point." Akabayashi leaned over to drape his arms over Shiki's shoulders. "Is that we should get tattoos."

"There are two types of men who get tattoos, Mizuki," Shiki replied pointedly. "Gamblers and monks."

"Well, I'm a gambler and you could pass for a monk swearing off worldly desires." Akabayashi teased, earning a snort from Shiki. 

"You certainly know that isn't even close to the truth." He leaned back against Akabayashi's broad chest, tilting his head to the side. "I'm hardly an ascetic."

Akabayashi captured the seldom-offered lips of his young lord and partner in a kiss. "She doesn't have to know."

"Not the point, Mizuki."

"What, worried about your reputation?" Shiki gave him a flat look and Akabayashi sighed and added quietly. "You'll be eighteen next month."

Shiki's frown deepened at the soft-spoken words, heavy with so many potential connotations. "Will you return to Echigo?" He asked the question frankly, putting voice to thoughts that had been heavy on his mind recently. 

"If Kenshin orders it, I may have to," Akabayashi replied with regret and Shiki actually sighed in disappointment. "We can do this together. Our own celebration of your coming of age."

"Sentimentality?" Shiki inquired with a snort. "I don't need a tattoo to remember you by."

"Ha! As soon as I leave you'll just throw yourself into your responsibilities and I won't even cross your mind."

"You don't believe that," Shiki called his bluff. 

"Well, maybe the 'forget about me' part. But you can't deny that, without me around, you'll go back to being the super serious, repressed overachiever you were before you met me." 

"Overachiever?" Shiki arched a brow though a hint of a smile turned the corners of his lips. "This from a street rat whose aspirations involve finding ways to do the least amount of work?" 

"I'll have you know my most important job is keeping a certain heir from turning into an ascetic monk. Very exhausting. I simply don't have the energy for other things."

That drew a laugh from Shiki. "Is this heir really so difficult?" He asked. 

Akabayashi's arms tightened around Shiki. "Sometimes. But I wouldn't trade this particular responsibility for anything."

Shiki shifted his gaze away from the other, embarrassed by his confession. "So what would you ask for from this artist?" He asked, returning to the original topic.

"I don't know. An oni, maybe. And sparrows. Hadn't really thought it out."

“Of course you didn’t.”

“We could go tomorrow. Your Dad is in Edo all week so there’s nothing to get in the way.”

“I never agreed to get a tattoo.”

“At least come with me if you won’t get one.”

“Need me to hold your hand?" Shiki mocked teasingly. Akabayashi tangled a hand in Shiki's hair and gave a sharp tug in retaliation. "Fine, I'll come. You'll just pester me until I do, anyway."

~

Chiyo, the artist, lived with her daughter's family in a small house near the edge of the port town. The family was very surprised to receive a visit from the young heir and his mentor but happy to introduce them. 

"So you've come to ask for irezumi." The old woman studied them critically while her daughter poured the tea. "My hands aren't as steady as they used to be. That's why I decided to retire."

"I see," Shiki responded as he accepted the cup of tea. "If it is too much trouble for you, we can find someone else."

"Oh no, I couldn't refuse your request, Shiki-dono. It's an honour to have you come to me. If you've the patience for an old woman, I would be proud to finish my career with you and your partner."

"Thank you, Chiyo." 

"I remember your grandfather, you know. I was just a girl the last time I was here but I remember him so clearly. He was a good man. Perhaps if he'd lived long enough to give his son guidance… Ah! Don't mind the rambling of an old woman. He was rather handsome. I see much of him in you, along with your mother."

Shiki had never known his grandfather. It was surprising to hear Chiyo compare him to the man but it made him curious. "Was he like my father?"

"In some ways, yes. He had a temper and once he had made up his mind, he would act decisively. Unlike your father, though, he was more thoughtful. He learned not to act on his anger and to take the advice of those around him. Like you, Shiki-dono, he looked to the future. His death at such a young age was quite tragic."

"You didn't know your grandfather?" Akabayashi asked with curiosity. 

"No, he died before I was born in an oni raid," Shiki replied with a shrug. "My father was only five at the time."

"I didn't realize. Who ran the clan?" 

"My great uncle. He was the younger brother, from what I was told. It was thought that my father would be displaced eventually by my great uncle's offspring but his only surviving child was a daughter my father later married off to some minor official in Edo."

"Your family is so delightful," Akabayashi commented with a shake of his head. 

"Not all men are created equal," Chiyo said with a slight smile. "The path of a samurai is not an easy one. Many men falter. Those who hold to their ideals are a rarity. Shiki-dono, do you have something in mind for your design?" 

Shiki looked down at his tea in contemplation of the question. He had put thought into it on the ride but still didn't have an answer. "I don't know much about irezumi. I had heard that it is best to let the artist decide the design."

"True, though we usually like to understand the reason why a man is seeking the irezumi."

"He will be eighteen soon." Akabayashi supplied, glancing at Shiki with a grin. "I'd like something demon-themed."

Chiyo shifted her attention to Akabayashi, giving him an amused look. "Yes, that seems to fit the rumours that surround you." She confirmed. "Shiki-dono, I think dragons would suit you, with chrysanthemums."

"Dragons?" Shiki thought about the symbolism then nodded slowly.

"This will take a few days. Who shall I start with?" 

"Him," Shiki replied immediately. 

"Me," Akabayashi replied at the same time and the two shared a smile. 

"Very well, I will set everything up."

~

The heavy scent of incense and the soft light of the lanterns gave the whole process a very ritualistic mood. Each day Shiki sat with Akabayashi's head resting in his lap as he watched Chiyo paint her art across his skin. Hours turned into days as black outlines filled with colour and eventually a tapestry unfolded across Akabayashi's back and spilled down his arms. Each night Shiki would trace the new additions, the red oni, the sparrows in flight, and the blooming chrysanthemums of white. 

Then it was his turn to ensure the constant rhythm of the needle piercing skin, head in Akabayashi's lap as the other played with his hair and filled the silence with stories. It felt like a moment of stillness as if time had stopped and in the stillness of their last night, as Akabayashi traced the lines of dragons that wove through the red chrysanthemums, so bright against his pale skin, he couldn't help but to want it to last longer. 

"She picked an auspicious symbolism for you." Akabayashi murmured softly as he placed a kiss to the back of Shiki's neck. 

"One I can only hope to live up to," Shiki replied with a frown, voicing the self-doubt that he had only ever shared with Akabayashi. 

"You will." There was no doubt in Akabayashi's voice. "Whatever you set your mind to, you will achieve. You’re too damn stubborn to settle for anything less.” He wrapped his arms around the young heir’s shoulders. “She gave us each other’s colours, did you notice?”

“Of course I did,” Shiki replied, side-eyeing Akabayashi as he reached up to lay his arms over Akabayashi’s. “White and red, hm? Is that enough to remember me by when you’ve returned to slaughtering Takeda’s men in Shingen’s name?”

“Do you think scars will ruin the art?” Akabayashi mused, looking down at the blossoms that wove their way through both designs.

“Shouldn’t you have thought about that  _ before _ you got the tattoos done?” Shiki responded with a snort and a roll of his eyes.

Akabayashi grinned and shrugged, laying back and dragging Shiki down on the mattress with him. “What about you? Will it be enough to remind you of the fun we had together?”

“Fun?” Shiki questioned as he shifted to lay on his back beside Akabayashi. “I believe you are misremembering. The word I believe you are looking for is distressing.”

“Someday you’ll admit the truth.” Akabayashi’s gaze turned serious. “You know I would stay if you asked me to.” 

“You know I can’t ask that of you,” Shiki replied sullenly. “The Nagao took you in, gave you a place in their clan.”

“True, and I will always be thankful for that, Haruya, but that isn’t where my heart is.”

“Tch.” Shiki clicked his teeth in irritation at Akabayashi and the embarrassed flush that coloured his cheeks at the other’s words. “You’re an idiot, Mizuki.” 

“I love you too, Haruya.” He replied, wrapping an arm around his waist to pull him closer.

“Shut up and go to sleep,” Shiki grumbled in return though he let Akabayashi pull him closer. “Sentimental idiot.”

“Maybe I am.” Akabayashi ceded the insult. “But you ended up getting the tattoo after all.”

Shiki turned onto his side, facing away from Akabayashi. “So I did.” He replied softly as he pulled the blanket over them.


	5. The Ghost Army

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brash Akabayashi finds himself the leader of an army of dead samurai.

“That is a lot of wandering dead.” The fox observed from his perch on a tree branch above where Shiki was sitting in the garden. His tails waved lazily behind him, a smirk twitching at his lips. Shiki’s expression was, well, completely lacking. Not an emotion to be seen on that icy face as he stared at Akabayashi, refusing to acknowledge the gaggle of ghosts behind the redhead. Izaya could see the tension in him despite his completely controlled expression and posture. Akabayashi could see it too, actually looking a bit sheepish for a change.

“How do you ‘accidentally’ become the leader of a creepy ghost army, Akabayashi?” The lord asked and you could practically feel the frost in his voice. “And why would you think it a good idea to bring them here?”

“Well, there was this girl-”

“It’s  _ always _ a girl.” Izaya quipped, earning a frosty look from Shiki and a slight grin from Akabayashi.

“She was lost-”

“Oldest trick in the book…” Izaya murmured.

“Do you want to hear about it or not?” Akabayashi arched a brow at the fox.

“Do continue, Ghost Taisho,” Izaya replied with a smirk.

“Izaya,” Shiki warned.

“As I was saying, she was lost. She asked me to escort her back to town. On the way, we were sort of attacked.”

“Sort of?” Shiki arched a brow.

“Well, they were spirits. You know, the little tree spirits? The ones that are usually harmless?”

“Kodama?”

“Yeah. They were trying to drag the girl into the woods but she couldn’t see them. If I hadn’t had Saika, I wouldn’t have seen them either. So I drew her and the little bastards all froze and rattled their little heads at me then ran off. She thanked me, of course, and we continued on but we were caught in some sort of curse and no matter how far we walked, the forest never ended. So I asked the girl if she was a yokai.”

“You just asked her?” Izaya snickered. “Excuse me, miss, but you wouldn’t happen to be an evil spirit would you?”

“Well, I didn’t call her evil. She said no but that she was haunted by an evil spirit who lived deep in the woods. So I told her to take me to the evil spirit. He didn’t look so evil. Just the spirit of some old samurai. I told him to let us go and he just stood up and drew his sword. So what was I supposed to do?”

“Not fight him,” Izaya replied with another snicker.

“Well he gave me a good fight but with Saika, he didn’t stand a chance and she cut him down. When he fell, all these guys appeared. I guess they were his retainers in life? By defeating him, they decided I was to be their new lord.”

“Izaya.” Shiki looked up at the fox. “Deal with them.”

“Me?” The fox arched a brow. “ _ I’m _ not the exorcist.” He pointed out with a sniff.

“Foxes can open doors to the underworld. Open a door and Akabayashi can tell his army to march on through.”

“But that takes sooo much energy,” Izaya complained with a whine.

“And do you really want to get rid of them?” Akabayashi protested. “I mean, ghost army, Shiki. Think about the potential!”

“Think about the consequences,” Shiki replied seriously. “Do you honestly think you have any control over these ghosts?”

“They were honourable samurai in life. They swore fealty to me.” Akabayashi pointed out. “An honourable samurai would never go back on his word.”

Izaya snickered again and shook his head. “Maybe not for as long as they remember. They’ll begin to forget eventually. Since they aren’t supposed to be here in the first place.”

Akabayashi actually looked a bit crestfallen when he realized that he would have to give up his army. “Well, how long does that take? I could totally march them up to Asuki and scare the shit out of those bastards…”

“Hard to say. Not worth the risk.” Shiki replied. “Better to send them on their way now. Izaya.”

“Why can’t you do it?” Izaya complained, slipping off the branch to land lightly beside Shiki. “ _ You’re _ the onmyoji.” 

Shiki just gave Izaya an unimpressed look. “Stop being lazy.”

The fox huffed and walked over to a clear area, kneeling and pressing his hands to the ground. With a surge of power that stirred the air, Izaya summoned the doorway as requested, sliding it open then looking at Akabayashi. “Well? I can’t keep it open all day, you know.”

Akabayashi gave a disappointed sigh and stood, walking over to the fox. “Fine. Into the doorway, men. Go greet your lord in the afterlife.” The ghost-warriors moved toward the door, stepping through one by one until the last warrior had passed through. Izaya drew the doors shut and the gate vanished with another surge of power.

“Mizuki.” Shiki looked at the redhead with amusement.

“Yes, Haruya?” The redhead replied, still looking sullen at the loss of his ghost-army.

“You don’t need a ghost-army when you have a real one.”

“But it was so cool!” 


	6. The Hunting Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiki discovers that Izaya is afraid of dogs.

Izaya sniffed disdainfully as he sat on the horse, waiting for the other samurai to organize themselves. 

"You don't have to come." Shiki commented to the obviously unimpressed fox.

"And miss out on potential information?" Izaya replied, shifting his gaze to his lord. "I didn't think you liked this kind of thing."

"I can't say I enjoy it, but it's expected. Idyllic past times of samurai lords. Shows of wealth and status. As you can see, Tokugawa prides himself on the breed of his hawks." He indicated the other lord with a nod of his head. 

"That hawk won't be much help if you're taking them into the forest to hunt boar." Izaya observed, giving Shiki a smirk. 

"No, it won't, will it." Shiki replied with a straight face but Izaya could see the amusement in his lord's eyes. "How can a fox not enjoy hunting?" 

"This isn't hunting. This is playing." Izaya observed of the crowd of rowdy samurai with their horses, birds and dogs. "But even if it was hunting, not every fox is interested in such things. Just like you humans."

"Ah,so it's personal disdain." 

Izaya sniffed at that. "Yes, I suppose."

"Well, with this group, I doubt much hunting will happen." Shiki confirmed Izaya's observation. "But I'm not sure how much information you'll gather either. Seems like everyone is ready." He turned his horse toward the gate, leading the way out of the castle. Izaya fell in beside him and the rest of the samurai followed in small groups. 

As expected, little hunting occurred. The group was too loud and the southern lords were not used to hunting in a forest, preferring to run their hawks for small game. After lunch, as the lords were discussing continuing, Shiki suggested they break into smaller groups to increase the chance of actually flushing out some game. Izaya followed after Shiki, of course, as they rode deeper into the forest, following a small game trail that led to a stream where Shiki stopped and dismounted.

“Honestly, what is the point of this?” Izaya asked as he dismounted and moved to the stream to refill his flask.

“I told you. Show of status.” Shiki replied as he sat down beside the stream. “It’s actually good weather for hunting. If these southern lords weren’t so infatuated with their birds and too lazy to hunt properly, it wouldn’t be hard to scare out a deer or even a boar.”

“What do you consider hunting properly?” Izaya asked as he moved to kneel beside Shiki.

“On foot, for starters. Horses are too noisy and not good at navigating the trees. Generally spears are the best weapons, especially for boar hunting. If hunting deer, then I’d go with a bow.”

“You hunted with your father when you were younger?” 

“Mm. It was practically a requirement.” Shiki acknowledged. “Hunting can build some very good skills.”

“What about hunting foxes?” Izaya asked with a smirk and Shiki arched a brow at him.

“Pointless.” The lord replied. “Besides, I’ve noticed that it’s easier to catch a fox by letting it come to you.”

“Is that so? Have you caught many foxes, Shiki-dono?”

“Just one and he’s quite a handful.”

Izaya shifted to face Shiki, leaning in. “But worth keeping?”

“Most of the time.” Shiki replied, reaching up to run a hand through Izaya’s hair fondly. 

The sound of brush rustling made them both pause, looking toward the sound. A moment later, the large hunting dogs that Tokugawa favoured burst into the clearing, staring at Izaya and letting out a round of deep barks and growls. At the sight of the growling dogs, instinct took over and Izaya transformed fully into a fox, dashing away from the dogs and into the trees with a frightened yelp. Shiki, taken by surprise as well, couldn’t help but to laugh as the dogs stopped to sniff the air, then run back the way they came at the sound of their master calling them.

“They’re gone.” Shiki called to the fox, still chuckling. Izaya crept out of the brush, back to his human form and looking very embarrassed which just made it harder for Shiki not to laugh. “So… The stories of foxes being afraid of dogs is true?”

Izaya’s lips curled into a pout as he dusted off his clothes and drew himself up to give Shiki a very serious look. “This. Never. Happened.” He declared.

Shiki tried very hard to keep a straight face. “Of course, Orihara-sama.” He replied, standing and turning to the horses to hide the smirk he couldn’t quite get rid of.


End file.
